


[Podfic] Hot Tears to Drink

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Play, Greek Mythology AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Size Kink, nymph!aziraphale, satyr!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: “Oh, I rather think I would.” Crowley swiped a hand out at Aziraphale, and the dryad yelped. Just as swift as Crowley’s ascent was Aziraphale’s descent, the nymph dropping to the ground and breaking out into a sprint. Crowley whooped, fire raging in his stomach and groin as the dryad fled, and then yelped as he lost his balance and fell, hitting the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. He grinned in the direction Aziraphale had taken off and sprang to his feet, eager to give chase.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Hot Tears to Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Tears to Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859564) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



> A delightful little scene with the boys dipping into Greek Mythology. This one does come across as non-con, but it is a role play scene and it's all de-briefed at the end and a safe word is in play (though doesn't get used). I love how playful and greedy Aziraphale is here and it's a great deal of fun to play with a couple of the kinks here. 
> 
> Check the tags before listening (as they're not stated in the audio) but please do enjoy!


End file.
